The Legacy Of Son Gohan
by Wiffle-God
Summary: One Small change in the universe can make all the difference in the ultimate outcome. Especially when that difference is the universes greatest hero dies before the games that would decide the fate of the Earth. Pairing Optional, Rated M just to be safe. We own nothing all credit goes to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama.
1. End Of A Hero

Beaten, bruised, and broken, Goku didn't have the strength to continue fighting the monster. He tried to move his abused body but to no avail.

Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo started to raise their hands to Goku in an attempt to give him the power needed to end the fight with The Legendary Super Saiyan, but for some odd reason Broly noticed this.

"No amount of energy could ever save you from me hehe" he sent sent several blasts to all the Z-fighters locations to stop them. After he had done the deed of almost killing them, Broly slowly made his way over to the still struggling full blooded Saiyan.

.

"..No...I..can't move.." Broly stopped next to Goku and started examining his work.

"Haha bye bye Kakarot, don't worry I'll be sure to send your son and the rest of your planet to oblivion with you once I'm done." with that Broly raised his right hand and gathered energy into a ball that was the size of a volley ball. "Die." He released the ball of energy and it collided with Goku's body, ripping it apart and making the Saiyan scream in agony.

Gohan watched in horror. He couldn't believe it. He'd always thought his dad was the strongest and nothing could beat him he always thought his dad would always win… that good would always win. But as he and everyone could see Goku was gone the only remnants of him was a strip of his orange bloodied gi.

Something in Gohan snapped.

He had just watched his father get killed and he just stood there and watched. Now in his thoughts all Gohan was thinking was "...Dad..no..if only I was stronger.." He clenched his fist. "...if only I had been stronger you'd still be here.." Tears welled in his eyes. "...I...I let you down dad...wait no... I've been letting people down my whole life." Images of his fight with Nappa when Piccolo kicked Nappa to him and he did nothing, to the time Yamcha got killed by a Saibamen and he did nothing, "How many of my friends have gotten hurt because I've been too weak or too scared to help them...if only I'd been stronger" flashing back to his fight with Recoome. "If only I could've done more..." He pounded his fist into the ground, causing the planet to ripple with a seismic event.

"Whenever I get into trouble... Anytime I'm in over my head I don't think I'm going to make it...Dad, Krillin, Piccolo one of my friends is always there to bail me out...But when the situations are reversed I just stand there...like a little helpless child" His hair flashed to a radiant gold. "...Dad... You've always been able to do anything you set your mind to. There's never been a challenge you couldn't meet, and when the time came, You were ready, you became a Super Saiyan. But dad I'm not like you...I just don't think I have what it takes to be as strong as you... NO! I have to be strong, if I can't do this then mom, Krillin, Piccolo, everyone I'm going to lose them all."

Broly spotted Vegeta attempting to stand and walked over to him, a maniacal smirk dancing across his face. "Let's start with the Prince shall we." He reached out his hand and a green blast similar to the one that had killed the other full blooded Saiyan formed.

The low hum of energy and bright light caught Gohan's attention. "I won't let you...get away...with this" Agony ripped throughout Gohan's body as he stood, taking Broly's attention away from Vegeta.

Broly turns his head to Gohan, "So the son of Kakarot still has some fight in him, it's foolish boy, thinking you can fight the Legendary Super Saiyan." Broly smirked. "Even after I've killed your father."

Gohan's eyes widened at the comment and an uncontrollable anger flooded through his system, making his episode seconds prior seem like child's play. Lighting crackled over his body, stinging his skin and making the hairs on the back of every fighter's neck stand up. A vortex of energy sprung to life around him, destroying everything within a 100 yard radius, as he slowly curled into the fetal position while still floating in the air due to the pure pressure of the power that was fueling his system. His muscles also responded to the power increase, doubling in size to accommodate the power that had appeared out of nowhere.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing, "My God...his power...I've never felt such power in my life...and it's only increasing." Sure it infuriated him to no end that now 3 Saiyans were more powerful than him, but his pride was pushed aside by the overwhelming urge to curl up in a ball and hid from the massive killing intent that the 11 year old boy was putting out.

The aura surrounding the small boy violently compressed until it was only inches away from his skin, causing Gohan immense pain from the burning sensation. Finally, Gohan could not take the pain of the power anymore. He reared his head back and stretched all of his limbs out, letting out a feral cry of effort as he did so. Power exploded from his being and knocked everything, including Broly, away from the area. The wind from the painful event kicked up a cloud of dust large enough to cover the boy as he underwent the painful process, and shield the outside world from his painful transformation.

Broly had seen enough, and wanted nothing to do with another weakling fighter. "Hmph." He turned back to the dying Prince on the ground and placed his foot on his head, covering the Saiyan's head in a deadly embrace. The giant Saiyan put pressure on the warrior's head, and a sickening crack was heard throughout the area.

The noise barely reached the transforming half Saiyan's ears, but it was enough to make his power explode at an even faster rate.

Vegeta released a cry of agony as his head was slowly crushed under the filthy boot of the low class Saiyan his father had banished.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The ear busting noise was heard across the planet as the son of Goku finished powering up, dispatching of the dust cloud surrounding him and creating a massive crater in its wake. The dust storm from the explosion of power hit Broly with the force of a freight train and knocked him off of the Prince.

Broly quickly stood from his position and growled at whatever had hit him, promising it a slow and very painful death. "You shouldn't have done that _brat_!" He looked at the pre-teen Super Saiyan and was shocked at what he saw.

The most noticeable thing that had changed on the boy was his hair. What was a messy palm tree like style before, was now standing completely erect on his head, save one stubborn lock that hung down to his chin. But if one were to look closer at the boy, they would notice the bio-electricity that now revolved around his aura, and the fact that he was not 2-3 inches taller than he was before due to an increased muscle mass.

Piccolo saw the same thing that the Legendary Saiyan saw and shivered in fear from the massive amount of killing intent that was pouring off of his friend. "G-Gohan, don't l-loose _*cough* *cough*_ your head." He finished before falling into the embrace of unconsciousness.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had always viewed his master as the strongest, but this much power this young, it was unbelievable. "Heh, if only you had half this power against the androids, you could have killed them without a second thought, Master." He bitterly chuckled.

Broly was unable to sense ki like his father and the Z-fighters, but he could feel the pressure of the power the boy was putting out, and it absolutely blew his mind. The sensation of being in this boy's presence almost felt like drowning in an endless ocean of tar. Not letting fear show on his face, Broly put on a grin that would make Frieza royally piss his pants, and strutted forward to his new opponent. "Come on boy, you can not fight me. If you do you'll end up just like your father." Broly stopped his walk and jumped forward with all of his might, rearing back for a punch as he went. "DEAD!"

Broly let his fist fly at the boy's head, smirking when he felt the sweet sensation of flesh on flesh of it making contact. ' _Puny boy.'_ The giant man looked down at his fist to find it resting in the small boy's open palm. Shock flashed over his features as he recoiled from the half-Saiyan, taking a few steps back and dropping into a shaky boxing stance. Gohan's features remained unchanged as he started strutting to his opponent, much like the larger Saiyan had done before.

The legendary Saiyan started shaking in fear, which was something that did not go unnoticed by Trunks and Vegeta, the later who, had slowly been dragging himself across the battlefield to get to his son.

Gohan stopped in front of the titanic Saiyan and looked up at him, his posture arrogant with his hands at his sides. "So..." He fazed out with a * _phizz*,_ reappearing with his mouth by Broly's ear. "How's it feel…" He rammed his elbow up into Broly's chin, breaking the jaw. "Being the one…" He peppered the man with powerful blows to the chest and face. "Losing..." He reared back for a punch, his fist glowing brighter than any star, filled to the brim with erratic ki. He let the blow loose and time seemed to slow down.

Vegeta had just reached Trunks, and along with a newly conscious Piccolo, they watched as the blow got closer and closer to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly felt the heat of the fist as it neared his stomach, fearing that this would be the end of him, however he could do nothing to stop it.

Gohan was devoid of any emotion besides determination and the need to send the one who had killed his father straight to Hell.

The young Saiyan's fist made contact with Broly's stomach, easily breaking through the flesh and entering the Saiyan's body in the most painful way possible. Broly's face contracted in pain and disgust when he saw his own blood splatter across the boy's face. He maneuvered his gigantic hands until they were on the boy's head and tried to crush it, but to no avail. Gohan felt what he was trying to do and decided to take it to the next stage.

Gohan concentrated all of his ki into his fist, illuminating it further, and pushing light through all of the openings on Broly's body and destroying it from the inside out. Gohan lifted the large Saiyan over his head and yelled out one word that everyone on the planet could hear, all the while simultaneously sending shivers down the spines of everyone who could hear.

"SHATTER!"

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

The ki Gohan had collected imploded on itself and created a gargantuan explosion that shook this planet and the next closest. The explosion then did something that nobody present had expected.

It shrunk. It was almost like watching the explosion in reverse and at 2.5 speed. It compressed itself until it was just a tiny dot, barely the size of a needle point.

Gohan relaxed his posture from his former position and stuck his hand out towards the tiny ball of ki, leading Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks to believe that he was going to disarm it; However, That was not what the teen Saiyan had planned for the compact energy.

He grabbed the small ki ball and closed his fist around it tightly, rearing back as if throwing a baseball, undoubtedly aiming for something. Trunks looked in the direction he was going to throw the orb and gasped. A planetary sized rock was heading towards the planet, something which Trunks and company had failed to notice.

Gohan thrust his hand forward with the ever so detached expression on his face, void of any emotion at all. The Saiyan prodigy opened his palm towards the giant meteor, revealing the small ball of ki once again.

" _ **HAAAAAAH!"**_ Gohan's sudden yell pierced through the deafening silence that had consumed the area. The teen tensed and with a boom and shockwave, an absolutely massive beam of blue ki ejected from his hand, easily consuming the planetary sized meteor that was inching ever so closer.

Said giant piece of rock was completely vaporized by the giant beam, which was quickly cut off, preventing the half-Saiyan from expending any more of his seemingly limitless power.

Gohan turned around and looked at Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo and the other Z-Fighters that had been on the planet at the time. A small smile graced his face as he fell out of his transformation, his beaten, bruised and broken body couldn't handle the stress anymore. He was, however, content with his work. He had avenged his father.

Broly was no more.


	2. Closing Dues

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Truth

Gohan groaned. His eyes fought to open, crusted over and covered by dried blood and tears. Light flooded his senses when his eyes finally won the tiny battle. The half Saiyan slowly regained his bearings. The landscape around him was destroyed from his previous battle with Broly. Amidst all of the chaos's outcome, he saw his friends being treated and fussed over by some of the short, pink haired locals.

Grunting, he tried to move. Reaching Piccolo was his main priority at this point. He gasped in pain as his body lit with fire like pain at the simple twitch of his lift finger. Knowing that he wasn't moving anytime soon, Gohan raised his noticeably smaller, almost non-existent ki desperately, trying to reach out to the people so close to him, yet so far away.

"Thank you." Piccolo said, sending a small smile to the native that bandaged his wounds. The pink haired dwarf left him, satisfied that Piccolo would not bleed to death anytime soon. Piccolo watched the being leave. Standing, he turned in the direction where Gohan's energy was last felt. He closed his eyes, reaching out his senses to any and all lifeforms on the planet. His pupil was out there and he knew it.

Gohan saw his mentor close his eyes and felt the familiar feeling of warmth cover him as his mentor sensed his presence. It was almost father like.

 _"..No...I..can't move.." Broly stopped next to Goku and started examining his work._

Father.

 _"Haha bye bye Kakarot, don't worry I'll be sure to send your son and the rest of your planet to oblivion with you once I'm done." with that Broly raised his right hand and gathered energy into a ball that was the size of a volley ball. "Die."_

No.

 _He released the ball of energy and it collided with Goku's body, ripping it apart and making the Saiyan scream in agony._

"NO!" Flooded with new energy, Gohan exploded with power of the fresh memory that was forever burned into his being. His golden aura exploded around him, once again ripping up the newly settled landscape. His teal eyes poured tears and he levitated from the ground.

Piccolo's eyes shot open as his first friend's utterly massive power level destroyed his senses. It was even larger than before.

"I'm so sorry Gohan..."

 _ **The Next Day**_

A familiar, spherical ship descended onto Kame Island, which was proudy owned by Muten Roshi. The ship was awaited by Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, and Chiaotzu. The ship landed on the beach and it's occupants exited in a timely fashion, meeting with family and friends. Giving hugs, telling stories and mourning.

The funeral for Goku was held the next day at Grandpa Gohan's small house. It was a small funeral, only the Gang and a few other friends were present. The funeral was not only a place for mourning, but also happiness and relief. While their one hope for beating Cell had been killed on another planet, they had found a new hope. One even stronger and brighter than the one before. They knew he would be able to do it, that he would be the one to beat Cell and save the planet from his wrath.

Their hope was currently standing over his father's grave. He glared at the tombstone with malice. How could he have been so weak. So hopeless that he just stay there while his father laid down his life for a planet that was doomed. Even though he was strong enough to beat Cell now, he knew that, his father could not be brought back. The Namekian Dragonballs were the only thing that could do that, and Goku had taken that location with him to the grave.

Gohan reached into his pocket and gripped a small scrap of orange and red cloth. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it in front of his face. He would not fail this planet. He would protect it just like his father before him. He gave one last look to the grave before him and broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry…"


End file.
